Talk:Ambush on the Normandy SR-2
Delete So, nominated the page for deletion. 1) We don't really have a history of 'battles' pages here. If we're going to do it, do it properly with the info boxes and everything, not just long rambling text. But this isn't even really a battle. If anything, militarily speaking, it was a small scale skirmish, maybe a couple dozen combatants at most, no appreciable casualties, etc. Additionally, the title, no offense, stinks. Battle of the Normandy SR-2? Couldn't have called it Attack on the SSV Normandy SR-2? Or Collector Attack on the Normandy SR-2? Ambush of the Normandy SR-2? And this info is going to be (if it isn't already) included in the Storyline page with the rest of the ME2 main plot. It doesn't need reiteration here. If we're going to have 'battles' pages, let's at least choose actual battles! SpartHawg948 05:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Come on. There are articles about wars, ships, characters, planets, locations, stores, systems, organizations, governments, quests, creatures, vehicles, ets. So why can't there be one on an ambush? [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 05:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I stated it all above, but here it is again. 1) No precedent. 2) It's already going to be covered elsewhere. 3) Even if it does stay, it needs serious reworking, above and beyond the overhaul I just gave it. No offense, but this article was a train wreck before I applied some triage, and it's still nothing to write home about. If you want it to stay, provide genuine reasons beyond "come on". "Come on" is hardly a counter to the reasons I cited. :As for not having battles pages, I've made my position clear in the past, but will do so again. I have no problem with battles pages, we just need some battles first! There has been, to date, one real battle in ME, the Battle of the Citadel, in which, of course, the combined Citadel Fleet and Alliance Fifth Fleet clashed with a geth/Reaper fleet. But due to the ambiguity of the battle, an article would be difficult to accomplish, at best. Everything else has been extremely small scale, more akin to squad based-skirmishing than actual battles. This one is no different. We don't even know any real details, such as force strenghts, casualties, etc, which would be necessary to do a proper battle article like you'd find on Wikipedia or Wookieepedia. When we get some real battles, I'll have no problem with battles pages. SpartHawg948 05:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) This article can be expanded beyond what it already has and I agree with LordDeathRay, some articles on nere are shorter than this one and some missions are shorter that this one in ME1 and I still find a page on them. Examples are the origin related stories and Garrus' and Wrex's side quests. Both are short and will probably be shorter than this one if completed properly.Lancer1289 06:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed they are shorter, but they are also assignment pages. We maintain pages for every assignment, regardless of the length of the resulting article. No further justification needed. On the other hand, this is not an assignment. It's a bit of plot. The page is very poorly laid out for the purpose it's intended to serve (as a 'battle' page) and we don't have sufficient details to bring it up to par. 100% of this info can already be found on at least one other page. In fact, the info here can be found verbatim on the SSV Normandy SR-2 page. SpartHawg948 07:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I second the nomination for deletion. I actually found myself going "Really?" when I saw this page existed. As stated above, this hardly constitutes a battle. You'd be hard pressed to find something like this on Wookiepedia - it's just too small a skirmish. Vund223 22:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Vote to delete. It's a plot item, not gameplay, and plot is already covered in the storyline page. Boter 00:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's the day of reckoning. The 7 day period is up, and going by the numbers it's 3-2 in favor of deletion. As for substantive debate, there really was no good counter to the many flaws presented with this article, so, time to pull out the old axe... SpartHawg948 07:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC)